Shippo leaves
by xXxSuzukixXx
Summary: Inuyasha is always stealing Shippo's food. So Shippo decides to leave. Now he is with Sesshoumaru. Will Inuyasha and the group be able to get back Shippo?
1. Farewell Shippoand welcome

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters...hehe..hope you like the story'

Title: Shippo leaves

Chapter one: Farewell Shippo..and welcome...

"Yay! Time to eat!" shouted Shippo happily.

"Here Shippo, this lollipop is for you. It strawberry, your favorite!" said Kagome.

"Now everyone eat anything you wish!" said Kagome.

5 minutes later...

Shippo goes for the sushi, but Inuyasha takes it first.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Kagome! Inuyasha took the last sushi!" cried Shippo.

"Its okay Shippo. I'll make more next time." said Kagome.

"O-okay..." said Shippo.

"Keh, baby! You always have to tell Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! Sit!" Shouted Kagome.

"Ow!" Screamed Inuyasha.

The next day while eating...

Shippo goes for the rice ball, but Inuyasha steals it first.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" shouted Shippo.

"No, don't Shippo! I'll make more sushi and rices balls just for you...?" said Kagome.

"No! I'm just going to get bullied by Inuyasha again!" Shouted Shippo.

"Feh! Leave then!" said Inuyasha.

"Fine! I will! Bye kagome. Bye Sango and Miroku..." said Shippo.

So Shippo leaves... he wanders into the forest...and rests under the sacred tree.

"I'll rest here for today..." thought Shippo.

The next morning...

Shippo wakes up and starts walking toward water.

"I'll catch some fish to eat." thought Shippo.

So shippo takes 20 minutes to catch 5 fishes. He uses his fox fire to make fire to roast the fish. He waits until the fish is cooked. When it's ready he starts eating..

"Mmm... yummy... but its not as good as Kagome's cooking... I miss everyone. Except that stupid Inuyasha!" thought Shippo.

Rin's walking along and see's shippo. She walks over to him and asks for 3 fish.

"Okay.." said shippo.

"Thank you Shippo." said Rin.

Rin then brings the fish to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I got 3 fish to eat from Shippo-chan!" said Rin.

"You what! You got it from the pipsqueak!" Shouted Jaken.

"So what Jaken-sama? I don't see you doing anything..." said Rin.

"Why you little–! How dare you say that!" Shouted Jaken angrily.

"Are the two of you done yet? Jaken..." said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken said to Sesshoumaru.

"If you don't want to eat then don't eat." said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my lord." said Jaken.

The three of them ate and went on walking. Meanwhile... Shippo finished eating the fish and went on walking. He sees some yokai.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!" Screamed Shippo.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken happened to be walking by and saw Shippo.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can you rescue Shippo since he did give us the fish?" asked Rin.

"Fine.." said Sesshoumaru.

With one slash at the yokai, Shippo was saved.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. Can I travel with you? I left Kagome and the others..." said Shippo.

"Come if you want... but do not expect me to wait for you if you are too slow." said Sesshoumaru.

"Yay! We have another person coming along!" said Rin happily.

"Oh great another annoying brat.." muttered Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, did you say something?" asked Rin.

"Huh? Oh.. no, of course not!" replied Jaken.

"If Sesshoumaru finds out I called Rin a brat, I'm dead meat..." thought Jaken.

So now Shippo has joined Sesshoumaru and the others.

End of chapter one.

so...how you like the story? Please put a review ...


	2. Looking for Shippo

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters of course. So..hope u like the story...

Chapter 2 of Shippo leaves

Chapter 2: Looking for shippo

"Inuyasha... is it okay that Shippo's gone? I mean he's so little.. how's he supposed to survive? I mean you're the one who made him leave... when we find him... you have to apologize." insisted Kagome

"Kehཀ He'll be fine. Why are we even looking for him?ཀཀ" said Inuyasha

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY ARE WE LOOKING FOR HIM?ཀཀ He's so youngཀཀ You expect him to live in this wild place?ཀཀ" shouted Kagome

Back with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you hungry yet? I'm starving..."said Rin

"Then lets stop and rest here. Jaken go get some fish." said Sesshoumaru

"Yes my lord...I'll be right back." said Jaken

Wow... everyone listens to Sesshoumaru... freaky..., thought Shippo.

Jaken came back 10 minutes later holding 3 fish.

"Jaken-sama, how come there are only 3 fish? What about Shippo-chan?

"Who cares about him! Just roast the fish and eat!" shouted Jaken

"Fine, I'll give him half of my fish." said Rin

"No, Rin. Jaken you give Shippo half of your fish." commanded Sesshoumaru

"Yes, my lord." said Jaken

"Um... thank you..." mumbled Shippo

Little pest, thought Jaken.

The next day Inuyasha and the others were still looking for Shippo.

"We've been looking for 3 days already Kagome!" complained Inuyasha

"Oh, shut up! You're the one who kept stealing the food Shippo wanted and got him angry!" shouted Kagome

"But aren't you worried Kagome-chan?" asked Sango

"Yes..of course I am..." replied Kagome

"I don't really care" mumbled Inuyasha

"Did you just say you don't care?" asked Miroku

"Huh? No, of course not!" replied Inuyasha

"Humph... you better care" said Kagome.

"I see a village up ahead. Let's asked the villagers if we can stay there." suggested Miroku

"Yeah..."said Kagome

Kagome knocked on a door of someone's house in the village.

"Yes? May I be of any help?" asked a lady in the house while opening the door.

When Miroku saw the lady, he immediately asked "will you bare my child?"

SMACKKKK! There was a red hand print on Miroku's face, thanks to Sango.

"This is not the time perverted monk!" shouted Sango angrily

"Can we stay here and rest for the day?" asked Kagome politely

"Sure. Please come in." Said the lady

So Inuyasha and the others all went in.

"Here, please have a cup of tea." said the lady

"Thank you" said Kagome

"What are you doing late at night?" asked the lady

"We're looking for our comrade. He ran away." replied Sango

"Oh..here, I'll show you where you can sleep now." said the lady

So the lady showed then the room and Inuyasha and the group went to sleep.

Back to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, you can go to sleep now." said Sesshoumaru

"Ok" said Rin

Sesshoumaru was laying on the tree and slept. Rin was sleeping next to him. Jaken was still awake to keep guard. Shippo slept on a rock. When it was morning, Jaken had already fallen a sleep. Shippo went and gathered 8 fish. He roasted them too. By the time everyone was awake, the fish were ready to eat. Everyone had 2 fish.

"Thank you Shippo." said Rin

"Um..yeah.." said Shippo

Then everyone ate silently.

When everyone was done eating, they went on.

One hour later

"Thanks for letting us stay" said Kagome to the lady

"You're welcome. Good luck finding your friend." said the lady

End of chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the story everyone! The next chapter will be the last. So please review me. Also the next chapter is very very very very short.


	3. Welcome back Shippo

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. So enjoy this very short and last chapter of Shippo leaves.

Chapter 3 of Shippo leaves.

Chapter 3: Welcome back Shippo

"I smell Shippo!" said Inuyasha

"Good! Follow the sent." said Kagome

So they followed the sent was saw Shippo with Sesshoumaru.

"Shippo!"cried Kagome

"Kagome!"cried Shippo

"Do you want to come back?" asked Kagome

"Only if Inuyasha don't steal my food anymore" replied Shippo

"He won't, I promise" said Kagome

"Okay then." said Shippo

"Bye Shippo"said Rin

"Bye" said Shippo.

Now Shippo was very happy. And Inuyasha never tried to steal Shippo's food anymore. Also, Kagome made extra food for shippo everyday and brought him a lollipop.

I'm glad Shippo's back, thought Kagome.

That damned brat, thought Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha accidently screamed, "Damned brat!"

"Sit boy, SIT!" shouted Kagome angrily

BAM! "ow..." said Inuyasha.


End file.
